Amy Ulfur
Amy Ulfur is a young woman in Trapsborough. She works for Swiftwind Trading Company. She has twice caught the attention of Markus The Magnificent and he has twice bungled those encounters so thoroughly that she saw fit to exact revenge. Amy has an Aunt Lyssa & an uncle who we have not yet met. *Amy Ulfur is played by someone who has features distinctly similar to that of Taylor Swift. *In Episode 21 - Swan Song - Markus spends his second evening with Amy Ulfur which goes far worse than he had hoped, and in the morning, he finds out her name for the very first time, after realizing that many of his personal belongings have gone missing. *In Dragons and Stuff: Episode 27 - Protection From Chaos the party tracks down Amy Ulfur at her aunt and uncle's cabin and it is revealed that she is pregnant, with Markus' child. *In Dragon's and Stuff: Episode 34 - Nobody Expects Lunai's Inquisition the party introduces Lyr Lyr Evenspinner to Amy who upon meeting her sets her hand upon her pregnant belly and is overtaken by a vision stating, "You are very important. Your daughter has a big role to play. I see a kingdom and she wields a sword against a dark evil. There is a silver bear involved and a also a flame above the bears head. Find this and you know that your daughter will rule." As Amy takes a great interest in these words, Lyr adds that this is a good prophecy and that "she will be an important ruler of a people." Amy's Letter to Markus: ''Markus'', I don’t know what you may have heard but I’m in Anderley. Almost everyone is in Anderley now. There’s a dragon. We saw it a few times and then one day it flew right over town. It didn’t attack but there was a panic and the governor ordered an evacuation. We left in a hurry. I haven’t had this book since. A few brave, foolish, or just plain greedy people, have started heading back into Trapsborough to collect things to bring back to Anderley. They take money from the refugees and in return they bring back things from our homes. So, now I have this book again. I can see you’ve been in your usual panic over me. I hope you haven’t done anything foolish, rash, or dangerous because I haven’t been writing. I’m fine. Calm down. I won’t have this book for long. There is a lot of turmoil here for the refugees. Anderley law enforcement is confiscating magic items from the people. They claim it’s for the town’s protection, but they know full well we aren’t dangerous. I think it’s just a scam. I don’t want to make a scene though, and they are providing “fair compensation” for everything they take. It’s a joke, but I really, really need the money. I’m going to tear out all the pages that have messages on them. I know you have enemies here. I’m starting to remember more and more about what happened when I was in that cage. It’s like something snapped and I remember that horrible woman in my head. I was so convinced she was my friend, but now I know that was part of her magic. She’s vile, and she was going to kill me. That’s the main reason I’m writing to you. I need you to stop being so damn crazy over me. You seem to think I’m in danger and I need protection, but the only reason I was in danger was because she KNEW you would come rushing like an idiot into her trap. I’m only valuable to your enemies because they have you pegged. I don’t hate you, I’m not mad at you, I just don’t want to get killed because you’re a predictable fool. I don’t want YOU to get killed because you’re a predictable fool. You’re smart, and you’re capable, but when you let your emotions take over you’re so gods damned stupid I can’t stand it. Keep your head straight, deal with your shit, and if you come to Anderley you can come visit me. But absolutely stop stalking me, and sending people to watch me, and all the other creepy stuff you think is for my own good. Category:Dragons and Stuff - NPC's Category:Dragons and Things - NPC's Category:NPC's - Dragons and Stuff - Season 1